Starfox Reunion
by Starfoxfan64
Summary: Fox and Krystal live a happy life but one day Wolf turns up at the door looking for forgiveness. Why? Where? When? Find out in Starfox Reunion (Still under development)


**WARNING TERRIBLE STORY AHEAD , WELL MORE OF A ONE SHOT I GUESS (a one shot is just a one page short story right?) ALSO PLEASE REVIEW**

Fox felt the same way he did when he first saw Krystal , Lost in her beauty. He quickly snapped out of his daze to the sound of Krystal asking him which dress he liked better "Your choice , your beautiful either way" she giggled at his flirt. The door bell rang "I'll get it" Fox ran down the stairs and opened the door , Wolf was in the doorway "long time Fox" Fox noticed he was wearing civilian clothes "if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" "I'm here to say sorry for what I've done before" Fox could tell that the emotion on his face was genuine "come in come in" Fox asked him to wait on the sofa whilst Fox and Krystal finished getting ready. Whilst they were busy Wolf was watching Marcus play with his toys. When they finally came downstairs Wolf greeted Krystal and then Fox, properly. Krystal took Marcus upstairs whilst Fox and Wolf had their talk. "Look Fox im sorry for ... well pretty much everything, I've tried to kill you so many times, I ... I'm sorry" "you've also saved my hide a few times too" replied Fox. As Krystal was walking down the stairs she overheard their conversation , she walked into the room and joined the conversation "If Fox doesn't mind would you like to go get a meal together , as friends?" Fox actually like the idea of this as he didn't need any more conflicts, maybe this would finally resolve their rivalry. Wolf smiled as he hadn't had a decent meal since he disbanded Star wolf, well Leon wasn't a good cook anyway."so what have you been up to Wolf?" "mostly doing odd jobs , whatever pays the rent". The door bell rang again "that must be Slippy and Buck" they were here to look after Marcus whilst Fox and Krystal were out. Krystal invited them in. Slippy was surprised to see Wolf, in a good way "hi Wolf!" "Slippy!, good to see you bud" Wolf shook his hand and went to sit down again "where's Marcus" asked Buck "he's upstairs" Buck looked up at his father "go on, Marcus is waiting for you!" Slippy smiled when he saw the excitement in Buck's face almost explode, he quickly ran up the stairs to play with Marcus. "Slippy thank you so much for doing this" "oh it's quite alright, anything to get out of the house", they all had a quick chuckle before settling down.

After a while of catching up Krystal's Pdd rang (Personal display device) "the Hovo-cabs waiting outside, Fox and Krystal got up to leave when Fox noticed Wolf was still sitting "are you okay Wolf?" asked Fox "no I.. I dont feel right just coming along to your meal, I dont deserve it" "Sure you do " implyed Slippy "are your sure you dont mind" "positive!". Wolf got up from the sofa and walked over to the door, he then followed them out. Zoness had changed a lot, occasionally a Hovo-car would pass by but it was worse in the city. They climbed into the Hovo-cab and sat down. "Restaurant Armarde please" Krystral told the driver "right away ma'am" replied the driver. The journey to the restaurant was short but an awkard one at that, they were all completely silent the entire time.

When they arrived Fox payed the driver and thanked him for his services. They entered the restaurant and sat down, after about 5 minutes they were ready to order their meal. Krystal got up to go order shaking her but a little too obvious as she walked away, Wolf looked over at Fox "your a lucky man Fox, you were right Panther didn't deserve her" Fox looked back surprised "why are you being so nice all of a sudden Wolf, I mean its cool and all, but why?" "I realised that what I did was wrong, trying to kill you... for money! I needed to say sorry because I felt like I was incomplete, I needed to tie up loose ends" Wolf replied. "I'm glad your getting on well in life Wolf" Fox smiled at Wolf "anyway that's enough about me, how are you Fox?" "I'm happy, as you already know Me and Krystal have settled down bought a house and had a kid, it's been 5 years can you believe it Wolf?" "no I cant" Wolf had a depressed look again "what's wrong wolf?" "I wish I had someone, like you do, I met a lovely young lady once but I.. I never saw her again" Tear's started to well up in Wolf's eyes "come on buddy, there there its alright, what was her name?" "Zoe" replied wolf "Zoe!? I know her!" "really?" Wolf sniffled "yeh she was part of the team for a short while" Fox pulled out his Pdd and searched Lylat records for Zoe in the wolf section, it came up with one result "It says she lives at 27 Grape Pine lane and that's not too far away!" Wolf meet me at my house tomorrow and I'll take you there "thanks Fox" Wolf wiped his tears. Krystal came over with the food "are you boys hungry?" "we sure are!" replied Fox "To friendship!" Fox declared "To friendship" they both replied, the three of them talked long into the night before heading home.

The next day Fox woke up, got properly dressed, and opened the door to see Wolf already standing there "You ready" "Sure thing Fox". They walked into Fox's garage and got in his sports car, most cars still used wheels as they are more fuel efficient than Hovo-cars. Fox revved the engine and pulled straight out onto the empty road, they sped along until they arrived at Zoe's house "27 Grape Pine lane, this is it" Wolf had a nervous look on his face. They both got out the car and walked up to the door, Wolf rang the doorbell "coming!" they heard call from inside the house. She eventually opened the door "FOX! , WOLF!" "hi Zoe" Wolf said reluctantly "come in you guys" they entered her house, it was a small bungalow on the edge of town with luscious green bushes outside. "Where's the bathroom?" asked Fox "its just upstairs Fox" Zoe replied, Zoe invited Wolf to come sit down with her on the sofa's "w.. wh.. where did you go after that night Zoe?" it dawned upon Zoe "of course I forgot to tell you!" she felt so stupid "when I met you Wolf I was an outlaw on the run, that's why you never saw me again I told you to meet me on Aquas but you never showed up" "that was you?!" Wolf felt like an idiot too "It's good to see you Wolf" "you too Zoe" Fox was now leaning against the doorway listening "maybe if you have some time we could..." "that would be great Wolf, pick me up tomorrow 7:00 0'clock" Fox stepped in the room "I don't mean to interrupt but I have to be going" Wolf gave Zoe a hug and they left the house, Zoe waving them goodbye

"That went better than I thought it would" Wolf exclaimed "there you go! I'm glad to have helped but I've got to get going". Fox dropped Wolf off back at his apartment "see ya later Fox" "you too Wolf". When Fox got home he saw a piece of paper on the table it read "Fox after last night I think we should all get together sometime the boy's love playing with each other we all get to catch up, it'll be a blast! From Slippy"

"Maybe we should Slippy, maybe we should..."

**2 YEARS LATER**

Fox was using his Pdd to call Slippy; hey Slippy?, yes Fox?, remember you said we should all get together sometime?,  
I do!, I think I'll take you up on that offer, Great! I'll transmit the details to you, bye Slippy, bye Fox

**LATER THAT WEEK**

The entire team was there on the beach relaxing. krystal and Katt were chatting with Amanda, Fay and Miyu were sunbathing, Falco and Slippy were talking to Fox, Marcus, Aaron and Buck were all playing together. When suddenly Slippy heard the door ring "that must be Wolf!" he opened the door to see guess who? none other than Wolf and Zoe with their son Conall Zoe was a golden Wolf "Wolf it's great to see you!" "right back at you Slippy!" "and who's this?" "that's Conall our son" "why don't you go play with the other boy's Conall?" Zoe suggested, Conall ran off onto the beach and over to the other kids. "Where are the other guy's?" "they're over by the beach bar Wolf" Slippy led them to the beach bar where everyone was relaxing, drinking and generally catching up "hi Wolf!" shouted Fox, everybody turned in curiosity "Wolf?" Falco was confused he whispered to Fox "why is he here" "he's not who he used to be" Fox whispered back "sorry Wolf" Falco spoke to him directly now "it's okay Falco". "I don't believe I've met all of you... you two are?" Amanda and Katt "and you two are" Fay and Miyu " "and who are you?" they all asked puzzled "I'm Wolf O'Donnell, Fox's used-to-be rival, and this is my soon to be wife Zoe" "your getting married that's great!" said Katt "yeh, ever since Fox helped me find her I've felt like the luckiest man on earth" "good on you Wolf!" said Falco "when's the wedding?" asked Miyu "in 4 months and we need someone to plan it" "I'd love to help you two have the perfect day!" said Amanda Zoe looked up at Wolf and he looked back "how about it Zoe?" she nodded "yes Wolf" "then its settled I'll meet you two next week" the rest of the day was spent sunbathing, eating, drinking and talking. Everybody had fun and when it was time to go Slippy waved them all goodbye and thanked them for coming...

**IF ENOUGH SUPPORT IS GIVEN THEN I WILL CARRY ON THE STORYLINE BRANCHING OFF INTO SUB-STORY/PLOTS**


End file.
